The Golden Land
by Rosette-Crusade
Summary: Umineko one shots. From the Meta World to the Ushiromiya family. Read and review!
1. Magnolia

**The Golden Land**

**Magnolia**

**AN: This takes place after Episode 3 and before Episode 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Umineko No Naku Koro Ni and Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Chiru series.**

Beatrice was talking a stroll around. Not in the Meta World, not in Rokkenjima, just somewhere in the human world. She was wearing her skirt instead of her big, poofy dress. Beatrice was sitting down on a bench, watching as humans walked by. They couldn't she her, but she could see them.

'Battler is still mad at me for what I did. Maybe I shouldn't of done that, maybe he would like me... No. I'm a witch, not some stupid, head-over-heels high school girl,' Beatrice thought.

With a sigh, Beatrice got up. 'Time to make the next game,' she thought. As she got up, a magnolia flower flied right past her face. She looked behind herself to see a magnolia tree.

"Magnolia flowers... Represent dignity," Beatrice said as she looked in awe at the beautiful tree. She shook her head. 'Dignity... In the next game there will be no cheap tricks. I will kept my dignity high. I will end it all in the next game.'

Beatrice started to plan her next game, her last one. 'This will be a memorable game, and my last.' In a puff of golden butterflies, she left.

"I will end it all in the next game."

**AN: Yeah, I'm not a really good writer. Anyway, this is going to be a collection of one shots. A friend of mine told me to make a story with the word 'magnolia' somewhere in it, and here it is. This will have spoilers for Chiru in later chapters.**

**I'm up for suggestions, however, it can only be like "I would like you to make a one shot with the word(s) 'silent'." or something like that. **

**Also, the rating may turn to T later.**


	2. Memories

**The Golden Land**

**Memories**

**AN: This chapter takes place during Episode 7 and before Will came.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Umineko No Naku Koro Ni and Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Chiru series.**

* * *

><p>Lion Ushiromiya sighed as she walked into the garden. She secretly envied Jessica's free life. Lion had to follow whatever she was told to do. The blonde only complained in the back of her mind.<p>

The woman shook her head. '_No,_' she though, '_I don't wish for a life like Jessica's. I was chosen to be the head at birth; a path that I must follow._' Lion kept telling herself these lies. She secretly wanted to be free, but she kept telling herself lies to ease the pain of a wish that would never happen.

Memories of her childhood clouded her mind for a few moments. When Lion was just a toddler, she was told by Natsuhi to **never** tell anyone that she is a girl. If she did, then the title of Head could be stolen by George, her cousin. Not only was he older than Lion, but he was also male, thus the title could go to him and not Lion.

Lion had to wear suits even when she was young. Over the years Lion and George were thrown into a battle between Natsuhi and Eva to see which kid was better. '_More like which mother was better,_' the blonde thought. When Lion started to develop breasts, Natsuhi had her bind them. It felt uncomfortable, but the blonde learned to live with it.

Once she was sixteen, Kinzo, the family head, gave her the Head of Ushinomiya ring, only it was silver. He then told her that her father, Krass, would act as the head until she was twenty, then Lion would take the place.

The battle between mothers ended that day, but Natsuhi and Krass was still as strict as ever. Training for her position the head never stopped. Even now, at nineteen years old, she still was training.

Lion looked at the roses. She had a feeling that things would change. For better of for worse, things would change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been forever since I have updated, sorry for being gone! *shot* Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWINGWATCHING, it means a lot to me!**

**This is just my view on Lion (yes, I think she is a girl) and her past. I do see her not telling anyone she's a girl, but not telling that she is a boy either. This is a little AU and Lion might be a little OOC, so sorry about that ^^;**


	3. Red

**The Golden Land**

**Red**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Umineko No Naku Koro Ni and Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Chiru series.**

* * *

><p>Do you know my favorite color? No, it's not gold if that's what you were thinking. It's not blue or yellow or even black. It's red.<p>

Yes, my favorite color is red. Your wondering why, right? Ha ha, no, not because it's the color of blood. Although, blood is very nice...

So, your saying it's because of my weapon, the Red Truth? No, it's not. Why do you think I named it the **Red **Truth? I've loved red ever since I was born.

Now, before I tell you why I love red, do you want to know what is my least favorite color? It's not green or orange or even pink. This might surprise you, but it's red.

My least favorite color is red. I always have hated that color. Ever since I was born.

Now, you are asking why. Why do I love it? Why do I hate it? Well, you want to know why?

"_**It's useless, all useless!**_"

"_**Flip the chessboard!**_"

"_**Repeat it in red!**_"

"__**Slice up those cow**___** tits and make me a sandwich!**_"

Yes, the person who owns that voice; Battler Ushiromiya. The reason why I love and hate red is because of him and his crazy hair.

He is my opponent; my enemy. The person I hate the most.

However, he is also is the person that I'm madly in love with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: He he, here's another one! Spoilers for Episode 7 if you squint. Really hard.<strong>

**Oh, and I wanted to say thanks to ****renahh chen****!**** I love your stories, and was inspired to make this set of oneshots because of you!**


End file.
